TendajiRosho
by magemizuki
Summary: Em is an ordinary girl. Or so she thought! Sorry can't reveal the surprise. read to find out!


Tendaji-Rosho

Chapter 1

Tendaji-Rosho is a story of a girl named Em. Em lives in Japan and is a very scatterbrained teenager. This is her adventure.

"Em! Wake Up!" Em's mother screamed through the door. "Your going to be late. Get up." She gave one more slam on the door before admitting defeat. Em's alarm blarred at her from the other side of the room. Em jumped up at the alarming noise (hence the name ALARM CLOCK). Em rushed to get ready, putting on two different color socks and forgetting her tank top underneath the sailor outfit.

Em darted downstairs and grabbed the toast waiting on the table. "Em, wait! I'll write you a note!!" Too late.

Em was halfway down Cherryblossom. She ran and ran. Finally, she slipped. SLAM!! Em's face smacked off the ground. Em sprung up and bolted for school, determined not to be late. She arrived at Renji just in time.

Em slid into school and headed down the hall to room 2-A. Mina was waiting at the front board with her presentation of "Classic Anime". Em was not late beacause the teacher was not there. This was unusual for Em to be at school before the teacher arrived. None the less, she was just happy to be there and not be late.

"Attention Students. School is canceled for the rest of the day. However, we would like to speak with Ms. Em Rosho. That is all and have a great day."

Em slid out of her chair. Why did the principal need her? Did she do something wrong? Her classmates slipped past her. Em paced herself while walking to the Principals office. Something didn't seem write. The hall was completely bare. No students were walking or running to the buses. She did, however, see Mina looking around for students to pass out her presidential flyers. "Em. Where is everybody?" Mina queried. Mina and Em had been friends for awhile and shared pretty much everything. This was another example of this. Em gave Mina a look of "Don't ask me."

Em slowly started for the office, Mina trailing behind her. Em and Mina finally reached the office when they heard a low moan, as if someone had been attacked. The moaning began to move towards them, slowly. Em looked closer. At first, she saw nothing but an empty hallway. Then a hideous creature appeared from around the corner, slowly making it's way to Em and Mina. They dashed into the office, locking the door behind them. Just when they thought they were safe, another appeared from behind the desk, clawing at Mina. Someone grabbed the two girls and threw them out into the hall, then motioned for them to follow. The person wore nothing but black and red, and was carrying two guns, a barretta and a .347 magnum. Em was confused. Who was this person? What did he want with me?

"Your Em Rosho, Correct?" The man demanded in a sturn voice. Em's was really confused. How in the hell did this guy know who she was? "Here! Take this Magnum and your friend and go scope out the area, while I set up the portal."

With that he went to work with a box of pure black. Em wanted to get to the bottom of this. In as just a rude of a manner as he had, Em demanded," Who are you? Scope out the area for what? And, most importantly, **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?**"

The man continued his work as if Em weren't there. Finally a burst of light shrouded Em, Mina, and the mysterious man. They didn't go far because they were on the roof of the school. They heard moaning rising in the stairs. One of the creatures burst through the roof door. The man snatched the gun from Em, who had forgotten she had the gun, and shot it between the eyes. The body went limp and fell to the waiting ground below. Em looked over the rail to discover more of those "things" devouring on the flesh of their comrade. "Cannibals!" Mina shreiked from behind Em.

"They are not cannibals. No, they are in a the undead. Zombies. The whole town was turned into them by the undead Leader Tendaji. He's a nasty beast. He used to be part of S.W.O.R.D., or, Saving the World of Obsecure or Residentially Dead. But then he decided he was too smart for the scientists and accidentally injected himself with Chryo." The man inhaled.

A helicopter arrived after a couple of minutes and the girls climbed aboard. The still mysterious man placed a blinking light on the building. He jumped aboard and pressed a shot a magnum bullet at the light. The building erupted and sent body parts flying everywhere. The helicopter shook has if it were next to a stampede of rhynos. The helicopter sped up, creating black smoke behind it.

R&R please!


End file.
